The 117th Hunger Games
by drderpington01
Summary: So let's pretend that the 74th Hunger Games results in Katniss dying. No revolution, no war, life continues on as normal. Come the 117th Hunger Games. The rules are a bit different, but the basic plot is still the same, filled with guns, grenades, and OTPs.
1. Chapter 1: The Test

Sophie woke to a cold sweat. She had another nightmare, the third one she had this week. She looked out the large window of the capitol building and saw the early sun's rays peeking through her window. As she got up, Sophie's mind flashed with the images of her nightmare, mainly containing thousands of ways she could possibly die in the upcoming games. At breakfast, she managed only to gnaw on a small loaf of bread. She was too nervous to eat anything else, and was worried that the Gamemakers would give her a bad score.

They called her name, "Sophie from District 7," and she nervously walked into the room. She picked up the International Arctic Warfare Police Sniper Rifle, loaded a magazine into it, and walked over to the shooting range. The target was about 300 yards away, at least for the sniper target. She laid on her stomach and propped the rifle on the ground while looking through the scope. The target came up so blurry, so it took Sophie a bit of adjusting of the lenses to get the shot lined up correctly. When she felt comfortable, she eased the trigger back and let the gun fire. The recoil was not as bad as it was in practice. When she scoped back on the target, she saw the bullet hole had cleanly passed through the center of the target.

Next, Sophie went to the rack and grabbed the m-60. She loaded the chain carefully in the chamber. She lugged the gun over to the 50 yard target and took a solid stance. She pulled the trigger but had to adjust her footing to deal with the recoil. Her arms were losing their grip on the gun, but just before she dropped the gun, it stopped. She looked down and quickly loaded another chain repeating the motions, and fired again. Once the second chain ended, the Gamemakers dismissed her and she left.

That evening, she was watching the TV screen, ignoring the adult chatter around her. Her face finally appeared onscreen along with a score next to her. "9." It was acceptable. She could have done better, but it was fine. She slowly slumped up to bed, and settled in for the night. Tomorrow was the big day, and she wanted to get a little bit of rest before the games. Just before she drifted off, she received a small, blank piece of paper. On the back, it instructed her to write her wish for the last right. Sophie had forgotten about it. What did she want? She decided to ask for a blank book and a pencil so she could record the games, slipped the piece of paper under the door, and went back to sleep.

She was under the arena. Launch was nearing so she nervously sipped on a bit of water. Her mentor handed her a small book and a pencil. _'Great!'_ she thought to herself. Her last right was approved. Sophie carefully slipped the book and pencil in her back pocket and prepared for launch. The metal platform rose up and she was blinded by a bright light. She looked around to inspect the other 23 tributes she would face off against. The horn sounded and the games began...

 **A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of what will hopefully be a good story. All credit to my friend and FanFiction writer PixelsShattered. If you like this, check out his work and I'll see you all hopefully in the next chapter.**  
 **~Dr. Derpington**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

The scenery was beautiful. To her left was a forest of lush trees, each bearing fruit that probably was deadly. In front of her was a cliff that had golden leaves floating upwards from it. To her left was a river about twenty yards wide. In it were rainbow colored fish that were at least a foot long.

The horn sounded and twenty-four boys and girls sprinted to the center. Sophie was easily the fastest of them all and managed to reach the center first before the others came. She quickly grabbed an SMG she recognized as a PP-Bizon along with corresponding magazines and a pile of 9x19mm bullets. She then ran away from the center just as everyone else was approaching while grabbing a black backpack. Sophie then ran to the river and ran down the side while looking over her shoulder.

After about two miles, Sophie came to an open cave. The hole wasn't enormous, but it was big enough to be seen with a slight glance. ' _I should get some rocks and cover the hole for the evening,'_ she thought to herself. Then, a cannon went off.

 _Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
BoomBoom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom_

Ten times the cannon shot. Ten deaths. Sophie then remembered her backpack she grabbed and slung it off, dumping out all of the contents. Inside was a small canteen of water, some crackers, a box of matches, and a karambit knife with a sheaf. She stuck the knife on her belt, and started collecting rocks to block the cave.

After an hour of work, Sophie was finished. She looked up at the sky to see that night had just fallen. The Capitols' anthem started playing and she looked up at the sky. She looked up to see the dead tributes. The boy from one, the girl from two, both from four, the girl from six, the boy from nine, and both from eleven and twelve. Sophie covered the hole again, lit a torch, and wrote in the journal that she had obtained.

 _'_ _Day 1:_

 _The games have begun and I'm off to a good start. Armed with an SMG and a knife, I'll probably out-gun anyone except for the winners of the bloodbath. As for a plan, I don't have one yet. All I want to do is survive for now. Survive, kill, and win.'_

 **A/N: Well, here's chapter two of the story so far. I hope you like it, even though it took me all of twenty minutes to write it. Either way, summer's here, so I'll have more time than during the school year to write. I'll probably get out another few chapters before I run out of ideas. Either way, I'm Dr. Derpington, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Savior

_Boom_

Sophie awoke to the sound of a cannon blasting off. That meant there were eleven people dead in total, thirteen left. She had almost made it through half of the tributes. She peeked out of the cave to see that dawn's fingers were just starting to peak through the line of pines that enclosed the woods she was in. She grabbed her bag and SMG, cleared the rocks from the entrance, and started to make her way back to the cornucopia.

It was close to midday when Sophie arrived at the cornucopia. Almost everything had been picked clean, but there were still a few things remaining. There were a bunch of magazines for her PP-Bizon that she had, meaning there was only one in the arena. Scattered among the ground were some stray bullets that didn't make it into the gun, along with a backpack that had been cleaned of its contents. Sophie grabbed the backpack and saw that a silencer and Glock had been left in it. Probably unwanted by whoever got to it. She loaded the Glock with a magazine, screwed the silencer on, and stuck it on one of her belt loops.

Sophie then noticed a discarded AWP a few yards away. _'Why would someone just leave the best gun lying here on the ground for someone to pick up?'_ she asked herself. She slowly approached holding her SMG in front of her for protection. Just when Sophie was about to reach it, heavy gunfire opened up by her feet. She quickly sprinted away and hid behind a wall of the cornucopia. The gunfire continued to pound the wall along with some voice commands. She held her SMG ready for any tribute but there was nothing. Sophie slowly turned the corner to find a tribute, who was standing there unarmed in front of her.

 _Boom_

The cannon went off and he fell to the ground, his clothes immediately becoming bright red. Sophie started to retreat to the woods only to be shot in the foot. She fell to the ground and started screaming in pain. A tall, muscular boy ran up and towered over her. _'This is the end,'_ she thought to herself. He was going to kill her for the sport of everyone. She had no chance to win.

Instead he grabbed her by the arm, pulled Sophie up, and ran to the woods. He carried her in, while shooting a Desert Eagle behind him to fend off chasers. _'He saved me,'_ Sophie thought. _'He saved my life instead of killing me.'_ She then started to feel a bit drowsy and dozed off, with her being held in a random boy's arms.

 **A/N: The third chapter is here and we are introducing a new character to story. His name will appear in the next chapter so keep an eye out. I hope you all like the story so far! Its been really fun to write. I'm Dr. Derpington, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Renewal

Sophie woke to the sound of a gunshot. She looked around to see she was lying in a cave. Near the cave entrance with a M4-A4 in hand was the boy who rescued her. He had the barrel of the gun barely peeking out of the rocks with his eyes down the iron sights. He was about 5 feet, 8 inches tall and had brown, curly hair. He didn't look very strong for his size, but somehow managed to fire the gun with any noticeable recoil. Sophie tried to stand, but quickly fell. She looked down and noticed a white bandage tightly wrapped around her foot, with the ankle area slightly stained red.

Sophie could only watch as blood sprayed from the back of the boy's head and he fell to the ground without any cry. She covered her mouth and stayed quite, slowly grabbing her PP-Bizon that lay next to her.

 _Boom_

The cannon sounded ending the boy's life. About a minute later, a girl started digging through the rock wall that sealed off the cave. The girl entered and started picking around a pile of supplies opposite the wall Sophie layed in ambush. She slowly moved the gun into position, lining up the sights with the girl's head. With a deep, but silent breath, she squeezed the trigger, ending the girl's life there.

That evening, she stuck her head outside the cave to watch the anthem. That day, four had died, two of which she witnessed, meaning she hadn't been unconscious for long. After rummaging around the pile of goods for a while, Sophie found her journal and pen.

 _'Day 2:_

 _After what seemed like an eternity, today is finally over. I found a couple of good supplies but nothing big that will help me win. All I have to do it take this one day at a time. Slowly, but surely. A boy saved me, but that's all I remember after blacking out. He's dead now, and I can only thank him in my heart for saving me. As my current supplies, I have a PP-Bizon, AK-47, M4-A4, Desert Eagle, and Glock-18 with an attached silencer. Hopefully tomorrow is less hectic. I will try to find my sense of direction and make a base as close to the cornucopia as I dare.'_

After Sophie finished writing she turned to the back, where she wrote, _'To my family, assuming I'm dead and did not make it out of the Hunger Games alive. I want them to know how it felt, and how I tried to win. As a memory of my life, I love you.'_ She closed the journal, set her head down on a make-shift pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. School stuff, long days, and time that I wish I had. But 2017 is now here, and I remembered I had stories to write. I'll try to get on more of a schedule of writing but it all depends on me. Thank you again for reading, I hope this chapter is worth my absence, and I will see you again in the next chapter!**


End file.
